What's next?
by sweet7752
Summary: I know it's an old tv show, but I really liked this show and I always wanted to know what would happen next. It's what I think could have happened to these characters. I'm obviously a Jahammer shipper. I'm not sure that some of you didn't forget this TV show. I'm not an English native, so I hope that you will forgive me if there is some grammatical errors, but bear with me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_I hope that you will like this story, and it doesn't matter if I'm the only one who still read this type of Fanfiction. _

Jake «Jacqueline» Pratt had just arrived in front of her building, and she had no idea how she had done it. She couldn't remember the journey back, she was exhausted and heartbroken. She sighed, she already missed them and especially him. Jacqueline was too young but she had met in this several weeks the love of her life. She sighed again and started to make her way to her house.

The young girl dread to see her mother and she was depressed. She opened her cellphone and she started to composed his number, Hamilton's number.

"Hey Boy!" he said directly. "Did you already arrived or did you miss me so much that you couldn't resist call me?" he kept going.

She couldn't speak, she was so dependent. How could she survived without him.

"Hey Boy! Yeah! I just arrived. Did you have any trouble with your parents? Or did you find a way to weasel your way out?" she replied no wanting to appear weak.

"G*d, I miss you, you've just left and all... I'm grounded for one week. It appears that if your son seemed heartbroken, you can't be too harsh. But it doesn't matter, it was totally worth it." he said with his warm voice.

She couldn't grasp that this beautiful, warm, caring boy could be so into her, but she could ignore that she was so in love that she hurt.

"Yeah?" she inquired.

They automatically remembered their argument after the fight with Ryder, and the make-up that they had just after.

"Yeah!" Hamilton confirmed with confidence.

She had a brilliant smile after that, she could survive.

"I miss you already" she whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. "Do you ask to your parents to come to New York?"

She couldn't bear that she couldn't see him this summer. She hoped that he could say yes.

"No, I didn't want my mom to say no" he told her abashed. "After she had yelled at me for one hour, I wanted her to calm down before."

"You're right." she continued non pleased. "What are you gonna do this week? Are you gonna found a bunny or a boy till we see each other?" she teased him. She couldn't keep the serious ton of this topic.

"It's totally not funny! You know that I love you right?" he kept pushing. He had to made her understand how he felt. That she was the one for him, nobody else. He had risked his reputation at Rawley but it didn't matter. She was it for him.

" Ditto" she answered shyly.

They continued with their conversation when she remarked that it was already late and she had to see her mom before she left for her gig in London.

"How is your mom? Was she pleased to see you? He asked her suddenly.

She had no idea if she could answer without sound sappy.

"I didn't see her yet" she replied after several minutes.

"What do you mean with you didn't see her yet?" he demanded her. He was confused they were talking for little less than one hour.

" I didn'tcomeupyet!" she said quickly.

"What was that?" he laughed. "I didn't quite understand that, Jacqueline?"

She sighed, he was the only one who can call her Jack or Jacqueline that manage to make her feel wanted and loved.

"I didn't see her, I didn't come up yet" she confessed.

" Why?" he couldn't tone down his smugness in his voice.

"You know why." she had no intentions to say anything more.

"Yeah, but I preferred that you say it. I need that you say it" he replied softly.

She melted directly, how could she resisted him.

" Because I missed you so much, and I love you" she said.

The young man was giddy with excitement. She rarely initiated the display of affection.

" I love you too, baby!" he shouted loudly.

She laughed but wanted to change the subject.

" Did you see Finn, because we really need to know what he saw if I want to come back" she told him.

"Do you?" he replied nearly directly.

" Hamilton, honey, of course I want to come back. For the first time, I found a place to call home, I found a best friend who turn to be the best boyfriend, a girl best friend, and a lot of friends so yeah I want to come back. Although, even if I don't regret what happen this summer, I don't see myself come back as Jake for three years. So, I don't know what to do." she poured herself.

" Yeah, I know what you mean. I love you and I don't want hide anymore, I don't want to keep lying to my parents. So, I would go see Finn before he leaves for the holidays and I will call you tomorrow, ok, Babe?" he inquired.

" Yeah! I need to keep going anyway before my mom left for London. I love you, Hamilton. Come to New York quickly ok?" she confessed to him.

" Of course, baby. I love you too. Say hi to your mom. Tell her that I will send her my pictures soon. I will talk to my mom tomorrow about New York. I think I will use the Jake thing to help me. Love you babe!" he told her not wanted to let her go, but he had no choice.

" Yeah! Ditto" she sighed quietly, " Bye Boy!"

" Bye Boy".

She hangs up, she wanted to cry. She had no ideas what to do but no matter what she would do anything she can to come back to New Rawley, and went to her building.

Hamilton closed his phone, eyes blank. He was startled by a knock on his room door.

" Coming!" he called.

He saw his mom, come in his room. She looked at him wary. She looked nervous.

"Mom! What this is it? Are you okay? This is about Dad?" he inquired.

" No! Don't worry. Ok! No, that I have calm down. Can you tell me why did you take off like this? And be honest." she requested.

He sighed, he didn't know what to tell her. He usually had a great relationship with his mother and since Jake, he couldn't be completely honest but he wanted to talk about his beautiful girlfriend.

" Ok! I met a girl Mom. And she had an issue and I wanted to help her, so we had to go to Carson with some of my friend. But we had an issue with the car so we had to take a shuttle and walk back to the house. That's why." he declared.

" Munchie, Wait a minute, do you met a girl or A GIRL?" she questioned curiously.

" Mom, don't call me that! Yeah, I met the Girl" he told her shyly. He was blushing furiously.

" Do tell? You can not tell me how she is. And I want to know when can I met her" she quizzed with glee.

" Mom, it's complicated. I don't know when I can see her again" he kept talking when she gave him the stare. " She is beautiful, gorgeous, she isn't the classic beauty but she is the most beautiful for me. She beat me at video games, she is a bada**. She is a great student, she is generous, and she loved me and I love her" he got carried. He blushed when he saw the look on his mother face.

" Whoa! And she live in Rawley. I want to met her now." she teased him.

" I want to see her, but I don't know when that it is. Mom, I'm sorry for scaring you like this, but I had to be with her before she left." he implored his mother.

" I believe you, you still grounded. What it is? Come on tell me." she demanded.

" Mom, I wanted to ask you if when I'm not grounded anymore, I could go see my friend Jake in New york. I had to get out here, Mom" he announced her. He pleaded her with his puppy eyes. The ones who she couldn't resist.

" Hamilton, I don't know. New york, it's a big city..." she sighed. " Ok! I will talk with your father and if he is okay. You could go but just one week. You need to help us for the school re-opening. Ok?"

" Thank you, Thank you! Mom, you're the best." he stated.

" I never said yes, I said that I need to talk to your father first" she specified.

" I know but you don't shut me down on my demand, so Thank you" he told her with a goofy grin.

How could she resist him.

She shook her head, rose, and went to the door. She turned toward him.

" I'm happy for you, Munchie. But, you are so young, don't go to fast." she advised him and left him.

He pondered what his mother had just said, and he knew how their situation was unusual but he had never felt so good than when he was with Jake. How could he become reasonable. Just now, he was pretty lonely. Scout had left with Will. Jacqueline was in New York, he could call Bella. Even if he hadn't known for long, Jake trust her with her secret. But before, he need to talk with Finn.

He went to make his way toward his teacher's apartment.

Scout looked at Will who was trying to overcome his fear of plane. He hadn't seen the man so afraid since their first day.

" Chill! Don't worry everything would be alright" he told to his friend. " Oh! Man, I'm glad you came! We are going to enjoy, and maybe score with the Babes."

Will laughed out load with this statement. He didn't know why he had thrown caution to the wind but for the first time to be spontaneous, felt so cool. He had loved this summer so far and hope that it will continue.  
>Scott had a thought that he had to check with his roommate.<p>

" Hey! I know we said we wouldn't talk about it but Jake, I mean Jacqueline, it isn't a freaking thing ever. She had pretty much fool all of us, except Hamilton. Dude, and am I crazy to say that she is Hot?" he inquired.

" Yeah! When I went to Bella's Jeep and I saw Jake in a tank top and a skirt. I almost freaking out and to know that Bella knew directly like this. She is a great actress. And that's prove that we were right. Hamilton and Jake are together, but we were wrong when we assumed that they were gays." Will told him playfully.

" Do you imagine Hamilton had to be so hung up on her to accept that every person think that he was gay. I don't know if I could do that." he said.

" Yeah! He had the gut and he is the dean's son. He is really like a Swiss Vault. Do you think that we will see Jake on fall?" he asked Scott

" I hope so even if it's a pretty screw up situation, I really liked the Jake guy even if he was an odd one so now I know why and I think that I will really like the Jake girl. But I don't know how she could pull it off. She had to have mad skills in the computer." The brunette said and turned in his seat to see his best friend.

" Oh! She had already hack the NASA, so I think that change your records and enlist as a boy school would be pretty easy. And, have a single room. Damn, she is good. I wanted to know why but she didn't want to talk about, I think that Hamilton and Bella know though. At the same time, who am I to judge her with my background." the blond man finished quietly.

" Let's switch of the subject. Are you ready to enjoy your summer?" The short man shout.

" Oh! Yeah! If I didn't come back to Rawley, I would have enjoyed my summer. So thank you again... Sh*t, I didn't inform Bella that was leaving the town. Even Hamilton, we didn't tell him." he cursed.

" Yeah! That's sucks but you and I, we needed to leave the town, change the scenery. Don't worry, she will forgive you and do you want to be there when Hamilton is in withdraw of Jake?" he teased.

" Hell no!" and they laughed together.

Sean and Bella were talking in the station's office. He had his arm on her shoulders.

" So, are you okay that you saw your mother? Did she change her mind?" he questioned.

" Yes, thank G*d, she gives up the garage to Grace and me. It feels great that this aspect is finished. I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about my mother. Please?" she pleaded.

" Don't worry. Just know that I'm here for you, no matter what! So what can we do instead?" he looked at her leery.

She laughed and kissed him.

He had just left her when Bella heard the station's phone rang. She picked up and greeted her speaker.

" Bella, How are you Baby girl?" she heard on the other side.

" Jake, I missed you already. How are you? Did you arrive just fine? How is your mother?" she could help it to throwing questions at the brunette.

Jacqueline laughed out loud.

" Oh! g*d. I missed you. So, I'm Ok, my mom was pissed off that I didn't come earlier, I told her that it was for all the time that she didn't stick around for me. Let me tell you that she was stunned. And you, did your mother let you the garage? How do you feel to have seen your mother?" the other girl inquired.

Bella, the town girl had no idea how to answer. Will was the one who she usually talked about the type of thing, at the same time, he was a boy and couldn't relate about the disappearance act of a parent. Jake, on the other hand, hadn't a father present and was a girl. She was different, not weird but a good different.

" Look, you don't have to answer, just you have to know, I'm on your side no matter what. And you know that I can keep a secret better than Will and Scott, obviously." she replied.

The blond girl laughed and it felt good to speak with a girl who don't look down at you because you're not the girly girl or because your mother left you behind like yesterday's garbage.

" My mother give us the station, so I, normally, would be glad and jumping on the roof. But, I'm angry, guilty, and angry again. She left me then she had the nerve to send me a birthday present ten years later. She acted like she was the grief party one when I saw her but she screwed up. At the same time, she is my mother and I missed her. But I..." she couldn't continue.

" You love your father and you fell guilty that you still loved your mother." She nailed it.

" Yeah! How did you know that? When I talked with Will he understood at a certain degree but he had not the same background." she said.

" I know because my father left when I was 6 years as well. I hadn't seen him since. When I talked about that with Hamilton, he thinks that he understand but he was raised by his two parents." The New-yorker told her.

They kept talking for more than 2 hours. Different subjects from Scott, school, Will, Sean to Hamilton. They really enjoyed their time together.

" Are you going to come back to Rawley Academy? Or are you going to stay in New York?" Bella asked.

" Oh! That's the trick question. I love Hamilton, he is the one for me. But, how could I stay three years acting like a boy. Did you see how just three weeks destroyed his reputation? Scott and Will are okay but Ryder could be dangerous. I love him too much to let him risked his life and his reputation..."

" SO?"

" I really don't know. Hey, what don't you come to New York, Hamilton is coming next week hopefully you can come with Sean or in Solo? I will show you the best spot?" Jake demanded.

" I don't know I don't want to impose on you? You need to pass a maximum time alone with Hamilton." she answered her.

" Yeah! But my flat is a large one with 4 rooms beside my mother's, if you can come with Sean, we can enjoy a max together. And if you want to come alone, come in two weeks and we would have a blast, girl night and all. So, think about it, I really want to see you again." Jake pleaded.

" Okay! Lets me ask to my Dad and Sean, I will tell you. I need to go, I have a costumer. Bye Jake."

" Bye Baby girl" she finished.

Hamilton had just arrived at Finn's office, so nervous its hurts. He hadn't had a clue what to say or do. He really hoped that his teacher didn't see anything or didn't betray them. All his future was up to the other man.

He knocked on the door, and he heard a mumble. He sighed loudly and entered the office.

" Hello, M. Fleming, how are you today?" Finn asked to the younger man.

" Hi Finn, I'm fine and you?" he told him.

He had to take the lead although how started this conversation, yeah, he knew that he was melodramatic, but he loved Jake like he had never loved someone. She was the first who didn't care that he was the odd one, the Dean's son. Who respected his opinion, who really appreciate his intensity.

" So, Hamilton, I take that M. Pratt is in his way to go home. Do you want to talk about what I saw on the shower? I knew that you were close but not as much? Did your parents know that you're..." he didn't finish his train of thoughts.

" That I am what?" The student inquired almost afraid.

" That you're gay." The man was confused.

" But I'm not..." then he thought that if Finn asked him that he had seen the feminine part of his lover. "I'm not gay, I'm more Bi, but no my parents don't know about it. I appreciate that you don't talk about it to my 'rents. Please?" he looked at his coach with his puppy eyes. The ones that no one even his mother and Jake could resist.

" Don't worry, I don't want to be the one to piss off the Dean, so no I won't spill the bean. At the same time, you need to be more discrete, because if I had to see a repeat, I would have no choice. We agree?" he finished his sentences with a glare.

Hamilton smiled broadly and said goodbye. When he closed the door behind, he was spent. He had made the damage control, now Jacqueline and him need to talk about a lot of thinks.

I will keep writing, until I can't or won't anymore. Have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope that you will like it. Please, can you review to know if you like or not. Enjoy! I'm a jahammer shippers!**_

A week later, Hamilton arrived at the New York station excited and nervous. He was very nervous, even if he had miss his girlfriend, he had no idea how one week alone without parental could turn the situation.

They had called, and emailed a lot, they hadn't found a viable solution about the next year and they hadn't talked about the shower and of course, S.E.X.

He knew that she wasn't ready but at the same time when she had agreed about the shower, he hadn't believe that she had said yes. He had asked like this, but now, he couldn't forget her forms, he always found her beautiful but she was gorgeous, and she was his.

He greeted the Butler who directed the young man to the Penthouse. He went to the lift and entered to the top floor. He sweat, he waited that the door opened after he had knocked.

" _Hi, Boy_!" she said to him.

Hamilton was speechless, she was gorgeous. She was in a mi-tight green dress, barefoot. She had discrete make-up, her hair a bit longer girl-style.

She seemed self-conscious since he hadn't said anything for more than five minutes.

" _What? You don't like it?_" she was scared.

" _No, of course you are beautiful, you are a foxy lady_" They laughed together, but he continued. " Y_ou are lovely._" he adored to see her blush. And sometimes, it was a game that he loved to play. See how many times he could make her blush.

"_You're not bad yourself_" she answered him. " _Come on in, I will give a tour and if you are hungry, Consuela made us lunch._"

He nodded, and followed her to the large apartment. He was amazed about the luxury and at the same time, he could marvel about Jake's simplicity. She let him to install himself on a large room. He was a little bit disappointed that he couldn't stay on the same room as her but he understood as well.

He ventured until he found his girlfriend on the kitchen talking with a Hispanic older woman. They turned toward him and smiled at him. Jacqueline introduced them one to another and they started to talk. The couple even if they didn't display some big show of PDA, didn't stop to touch.

After the lunch, they went to her room, she hadn't had time to show him her room, when he kissed her hungrily. He couldn't stop, even dying from lack of air could be a joy.

They were in a full make-out session, when she pushed him a little away. He tried to continue but she resisted.

" _Hamilton, please. Stop, I need to breathe._" she had missed him so much, and she needed to cool off if she didn't want to lose her virginity tonight.

Even if she was ready, she hadn't known him for too long. They needed to know if their love story could last. Oh! She knew that he was the love of her life but she couldn't know if she was the love of his life. She was a high-maintenance girlfriend, one day like anybody, he would leave her. So, she could wait before she gave him her body, because he had already her heart and mind.

She was looking at his eyes, his beautiful eyes. The bluest eyes she never saw in her life, his gorgeous face, she was so lucky to have him. She was pulled to kiss him again.

After a moment, they started to talk, they played at some videos games.

Hamilton didn't know why she was so nervous around him. He didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready but she was very awkward.

" _What's wrong, baby? Since I arrived, you seemed nervous around me like you don't know how to react with me?_" He asked.

" _Nothing, I'm very glad that you are here." she answered without looking at him. " If you want tomorrow, we could visit the city. On Wednesday, I want you to meet some friends if that's okay?_"

" _Of course, anything is fine if I could be with you, but you didn't answer my question? Why are you so tense?_" He insisted.

" _I will tell you later, I'm not ready to talk about it now, but don't worry too much_" she claimed.

The young man wanted to protest, then he looked at her expression, she was afraid and determinate. He would wait and would insist later.

" _Do you want to go eat, I know a great Chinese place next from here?_" she changed their subject.

" _Yes sure, let me change and we can go_." he said to her.

She laughed, shaking her head slightly.

" _I know that you used to see the Jake ready in twenty minute, but I'm a girl and I would be ready in more than one hour. So go, let me shower and dress_".

" _Do you know that you owe me a shower, so why don't we shower together? What do you think?_"

he asked her wiggling his eyebrows at the same time.

The atmosphere become almost cold, neither knew what to say to the other. The beautiful girl had her eyes closed, but Hamilton had seen the tears on them. He was lost and didn't know what he had said or done to warrant such atmosphere change.

"_Baby, come here. Please, come here._" he waited that she went into his arms, kissed the top of her head, before he resumed his mind. " _What's going on? I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I think you need to talk about it._"

She shook her head no, but he started to murmur some nonsense in her hear until he felt her relax.

He waited a bit then he felt her pull a little away. She looked at him, so calming and so loving. He was so earnest how could she whine but at the same time he was waiting. She had promised after the "Gay incident" that she wouldn't ever lied or omit something to him.

" _You gonna think that I'm ridicule but I really missed you so much, and I don't know how we are going to see each others next year. And it's killed me that it's my fault, because I'm such a screw up._" she was trying to wipe away her tears.

" _Oh baby, I missed you so much. It was hard, we saw each others every day, almost all day and I couldn't see you for almost one week. But do you remember what you said to me when we parted at New Rawley, when I said that it wasn't fair that you were leaving that it was over, you said who said it is over. That why I know that no matter what we will be okay. Even if you don't come back, we'd found some way to be there with me. I love you_."

She was crying openly. She wanted to scream.

" _That's why._" When she saw the look of confusion, she pursued. "_How could you love me so much, I lied to you. I was a cross-dresser girl just to have some attention. I'm a high-maintenance girlfriend. I'm not pretty, not as much as Bella, Paige or Caroline.._." she was ranting when he interrupted her.

" _Yeah, I was pretty pissed off when I discovered that you didn't trust me with your secret, not because I was confused about my sexuality..._" he laughed when he saw her stare. "_Ok, maybe but also because you were my best friend and I told you stuff that nobody, even my mother hadn't known. I told you I understood your reasons. Yes, it was challenging to be in this relation but I don't want to lose you. You're my girlfriend, my best friend. Nothing, nobody, even you could change that. What was that about you not as pretty as the others girls. You're gorgeous, I told you. Since I saw you, I was attracted to you, even as a cross-dresser. You remember when we went to eat for the first time with the guys, I was jealous and almost uncomfortable when I saw you eat this ice-cream. You would have blush if you had heard some of my thoughts. I love everything about you, your smile, your eyes, your beautiful face..._" he paused when he saw the indecision on her face. "_What, what it is? Tell me... This is about the shower, you weren't ready and you think that if we are together that I will pressure you to have sex with me, but don't think that, we will go at your rhythm. I'm ready because look at you, you're sexy, when you were standing in front of me, in just your underwear, I was excited. You're the one important, we will do what you want."_

She melted in his embrace. In some sentences, he had calmed her. He had found sexy, gorgeous. His honesty was overwhelming, she loves it. She started to kiss, pouring into it all her emotions, feelings for him.

They were engaged in a serious make-out session, she was sitting in his lap, legs in at each side of him, when she felt his excitement, his desire for her, and she felt good, confident for the first time since the start of the summer. How to have self confidence when you had to dress like a boy, couldn't sunbathe, and became a white ghost cross-dresser. Now, she felt sexy, powerful and when she felt his hands shook, sign that he was almost as nervous as her to keep going, she calmed down.

They stopped at a moment, afraid to step up on the actual real thing.

" _Babe, if you don't want or aren't ready, we need to stop now. I'm not sure, I could stop._" he told her breathless.

She giggled lightly, kissed him a last time and jumped up to let him to recover. She told him very low on his ear.

" _I will take my shower alone this time, but if you're really really good, so maybe I can consider letting you shower my back this week._"

When she was about to go on her bathroom, she heard him growl. She was laughing so hard when she closed the door. She started to shower, prepared herself. When she stepped in on her bedroom, her boyfriend wasn't in her room. She selected a blue set of underwear, a silk blue shirt, a tight black pants who show off her curves, and put her favorite black boots. She selected her favorite jewelery and a black short leather jacket. It felt good to be feminine and to show off her boyfriend.

She went downstairs, and saw that he was already there. He was hot with a red shirt, a black cargo pants and a black coat. She waited to see when he'd see her. He was looking at her, gaping she almost squirmed.

/*************/

Hamilton was trying to regulate his breathing and his blood pressure in taking a cold shower. Jacqueline was cruel with him but at the same time, he loved that she could be playful and self-confident. He had just to resist and survived for the next six days.

He dressed casually but elegant. He wanted to be updated for the New-York standard without forgetting who he was. After he went to talk with Consuela, she was fun to hang out with. She really loved Jake, and he was glad that she have someone beside him who loved her unconditionally. She had bid him goodnight and told him that she would be back tomorrow at ten o'clock.

He came into the living room and started to lose himself on a mindless TV show, he was fidgeting, he was hungry for more than the Chinese food. When he heard a cough just behind, he turned around and saw her. She was gorgeous, sexy.

"_Wow!_" he said without thinking.

" _Really, it's not that I complained but can you be a little bit more innovate?_" she teased him.

" _You're perfect._" he told her with such intensity that she blushed so hard.

They went to the Chinese place, hugging and touching. Neither willing to stop what they had to deny all summer in public.

After being placed and finished to order, they gazed at each others.

" _So, how are your parents, they aren't too angry that you came in New York alone?_" she inquired.

" _No._" he laughed, "_My father was telling to my mom, that maybe the big city would help me grow. That I needed to be more mature, like he knows me._" he said bitterly the end of his sentence.

She took his hand and squeezed it, to show him her support.

" _I'm sorry, Honey. You never talked with him?_" she asked him.

" _Yeah about the Dean, he never wants to talk to me unless I can help the school. So, just before I left, we had dinner "to please your mother". Like he didn't want to eat with us if my mom didn't insist. Anyway, we started to talk about the Academy boy and girl, after several times he treated me like an idiot, he listened to me about the biggest issue about the girl campus._" when he saw her confusion and interest, he kept talking. " _Why did you come to Rawley Academy for boy and not to another one private school?_"

" _Besides the obvious, I don't know, it's one of the best school, and it had a computer course._"

" _That what I talked to him, that a lot of course in the girl part are not so great, or too preppy. Then, I asked him why the Co-ed English is so popular. He had no idea until I told him why the Co-ed. So after, several arguments he agreed to talk with the board to shaken up all this institution. So maybe, if you came back, you'll enjoy the Rawley Academy for girl_."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

" _Maybe, you know even if I had to be in the preppy and classic girl part, I don't care if we can see each others." she told him with a big smile on her face._

They started to eat and talk about a lot.

/****************/

Bella Banks was trying to be ready for her date with her boyfriend Sean. She started to think of him, he was great, hot, caring. He was the perfect boyfriend but sometimes he wasn't Scott. She knew that Scott and her couldn't be anything without talking to her mother.

She didn't want to talk to her again after the last encounter. She debated again when she heard her sister called her, she took her bag and went downstairs.

She greeted her boyfriend and went to the restaurant.

/*****************/

Meanwhile, Will was on the beach, reading a book, when at the same time, Scott was enjoyed his time with some girl he met the first day.

The latest joined his best friend on the long chair.

" _Will, my man, Jessica had a friend that she wants to introduce to you. So, come on!_" Scott told him.

" _I don't know. I'm good for the moment!_" the blond young man answered him.

" _Oh, Will I told you, you need to live a little. If you don't come back to The Rawley Academy on the Fall semester, enjoy! So, put the book down and come on!_" the short man insisted.

Will laughed out loud and rise from his seat. They run toward the two girls.

/******************/

After the restaurant, Jacqueline and Hamilton walked back hand in hand, laughing. When they arrived in the apartment, they went to watch a movie. They were drift off when they went to their respective room.


End file.
